Dessert Witches
by vorethewitches
Summary: When a new enemy discovers the whereabouts of the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron, things take a turn for the worst as the all-consuming Cell continues his rampage. Whether he absorbs them for their magical power or melts them down, the Storm Witches are about to meet a gruesome end in the African desert.


The deserts of Africa were notoriously known for their heat and arid dryness, but today was particularly rough on the Storm Witches. Water was always at a premium which meant showers were few and far between, but not having a shower for so long in the heat would drive any girl crazy.

Hanna-Justina Marseille - perhaps humanity's greatest witch - turned on the cold water after she pulled the curtain to conceal herself in the shower.

Katou Keiko was just outside, sipping on a glass of wine and reading the news from outside of Africa.

Hanna's wingman, Raisa, started writing up a combat report after their most recent victory over the Neuroi.

Inagaki Mami, Kitano Furuko, and Charlotte were all taking shelter in the shade inside their tent. It was a time of relaxation for the witches, as all the other soldiers and their generals had left the girls on their own, giving them some well deserved alone time away from the military hardware.

As Hanna turned off the shower, she reached out past the curtain and grabbed a towel to wipe herself down. "Ah, cold showers in Africa are the best!"

Not caring if Kei saw her naked - or more appropriately, inviting Kei to see her naked - Hanna hopped out of the tub and grabbed her fresh, dry clothes. Once she was all dressed up in her usual black Karlsland uniform and white skirt, she stayed barefoot as she sat across from Kei at a small table.

"So, whatcha readin'?" she asked.

"Just this article about a conspiracy to purge the witch units around stationed around the world," Kei explained.

"I heard about that; apparently they call themselves the anti-Witch faction. How stupid can that story be?"

"They've already claimed the 501st and 502nd JFWs have already been 'dismantled' although I'm not really sure what they mean by that word."

Hanna sighed. "What a nuisance. The Neuroi are already a pain in the ass to deal with, now we have to worry about a bunch of humans trying to get rid of us? What a joke!" she laughed.

Kei slid the paper over to her friend. "Well, there's even a rumor about something of a secret weapon they have that can harness the power of any witch, but that's even more ridiculous."

"Crazy stories like that are nothing but bad news," Hanna said as she began drying her hair with a towel. "Let's talk about something more pleasant..." she said with a sensual tone in her voice.

Kei back away. "Like what...?"

"Like how you secretly were enjoying my proportions as I walked out of the shower."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kei as she began to roll her eyes.

"You know," Hanna smirked and began flirting with her friend yet again.

"No, I don't know," Kei replied, pushing Hanna's face away from her.

"Aww...come on, we're in a combat zone! We could lose our lives in any given battle, so why not just tell each other how we really feel, huh?" Hanna jokingly said.

"I don't think that's something we need to worry about."

Kei stood up and took her glass and paper inside the tent.

"Maybe," said to herself. "I wonder where Matilda is?"

Even flying at a high speed towards the coordinates given to him of the Storm Witches' outpost, Cell was being dragged down by the heat. "I can't believe I have to chase down my food in this desert! I'm going to make this as quick as possible and slaughter each witch I come across!"

Before he could even see the outpost, however, he flew into an unseen barrier that stunned momentarily, but did not harm in the slightest.

"Huh? What is this? Some kind of countermeasure against the Neuroi?"

He looked around below, and saw a figure wearing a tan cloak looking through a pair of binoculars. "Hmm..." he said. Disappearing in a flash, he ambushed the person who was spying the skies from behind.

"Huh?" Matilda mumbled to herself. "What was that, and where did it go?"

"Looking for me?"

Matilda turned around, and saw a lumbering green giant towering over her, with a long tail whipping back and forth. "A...a Neuroi?!"

"Not even close!" Cell laughed. "But I can sense that you're a witch. I was never informed of a darker-skinned witch like you, but no matter. You girls are all food to me!"

Cell's tail opened up wide, and sucked her up with ease. Her cloak fell off, and Matilda's tall and slender body began to flail about, with her whole upper half enveloped.

Matilda shrieked inside his tail. Cell chuckled and replied, "Foolish girl. Going out here all by yourself, you ought to know better that nobody can hear you! And that no one would be able to save you anyway if you ever ran into trouble!"

She was already barefoot, but Matilda also had a few ankle bracelets that made a rattling noise as the beads clanged together.

"Her body is warmer than normal...guess that's a product of living out here, huh?"

Cell turned her around and inspected this witch closer. Witches didn't wear pants, but this girl in particular was almost naked to begin with. Her dark-toned butt was in plain view as it was covered with a thinly veiled loincloth.

"Normally I'd like to take my time with you girls, but it's hot outside, and there are still several witches out there."

Cell continued to suck the African-native witch deeper into his tail. He swallowed her whole fast, not caring about what she tasted like or what powers he might gain from her. It was a lot less messy than his other ways of killing witches.

Once she was up in there for good, his tail contracted and squeezed, forcing her up higher, until she disappeared into his back.

"Hmm..." Cell thought to himself. I can't get a read on any particular familiar...oh well. She was delicious all the same."

Cell looked at the are around him, to make sure there were no witnesses, but it was a barren desert with nothing but rocks and sand dunes. He noticed a spear on the ground and some equipment on the ground, where the witch was setting up camp, but that was it. Cell grabbed the spear and took it with him.

"Well, that was boring indeed. Hopefully the Storm Witches are a lot more entertaining!"

Cell darted back into the sky, and kept blasting his way towards his primary targets. Along the way, he noticed another camp set up, this one slightly bigger than before.

He stopped in mid-air, and noticed what looked like yet another witch he was unfamiliar with. "Why, these bugs are everywhere, aren't they?"

Friederike Porsche was standing under some shade while listening to a radio transmission on a table. Under the pitched tent, she tried adjusting its frequency to get a better read of the situation.

"What's going on? What's this about a U.F.O. in the airspace?" she asked herself. All she could make out from the static was that it wasn't a Neuroi.

She stepped out from under the tent, put her hand over her eyes to shade her vision from the sun, and looked up in the sky. There wasn't anything out there. Friederike walked out even further into the open to look behind her tent - and saw a massive Tiger tank being suspended in the air.

"What's going on? Is there a witch nearby using her magic to scare me or something?"

The tank lifted up even higher, revealing a some kind of large green figure with a giant tail underneath it, lifting it high above his shoulders by it's cannon.

It took a few seconds for Friederike to put it together. That thing _was_ the U.F.O., but by then the tank it was holding came crashing down on her.

With a loud clang of metal, Cell shouted, "Gotcha!" He lifted the tank up, and saw a smear of blood underneath the treads. And in the sand, a mix of brown and red sand started to pool in the small crater where Friederike stood.

"These things make excellent fly swatters!" Cell laughed, then set the tank back over the crater to hide the witch's corpse.

Cell flew for several more minutes until he finally arrived at his destination, the campout of the Storm Witches. From above, he noticed several tents together, with a shower, outside dining table, and several vehicles filled with supplies parked outside.

"How comfortable they must be," Cell said. He noticed the Striker Units were all emplaced onto the trucks in the back.

Landing behind the camp, Cell began creeping his way towards the biggest tent. Through the fabric, he could hear two witches engaging in innocent girl talk. From hairstyles, to clothing, to food, the pair of witches rambled on. Cell could hardly contain himself while listening in on their conversation.

After readying himself with the spear he took from Matilda, he used the "Absolute Eye" magic he took from Takami to identify the location of the girls inside the tent. One was standing with a brush in her hand, gently stroking through the hair of the girl who was sitting down in front of her with her eyes closed.

Cell concentrated for a moment, unleashed Takami's familiar, and used the magic on the spear to grant it incredible velocity. He launched the spear through the tent with nothing but the sound of the air whistling around it.

From outside, Cell could hear the sound one of the girls coughing momentarily, before falling to the ground.

Inside, Charlotte opened her eyes after hearing the brush fall to the floor.

"Hmm? Ruko-chan, are you alright?"

Charlotte's eyes bulged out after she turned around, and saw her friend on the floor in a pool of blood, with a spear impaled through her breast. Her glasses fell off, and the witch was instantly killed.

"RUKO-CHAAAAN!"

Cell tore through the tent, and barged right in. "Direct hit!" he exclaimed.

Charlotte turned around, and saw the green menace. She froze in terror, knowing full well he killed her friend, but not knowing what this thing was.

"Are you surprised, little girl?"  
Charlotte panicked. Knowing this was a fight or flight situation, she decided to hightail it with no weapons around to fight this thing, leaving her friend behind.

As she darted out of the tent, Cell walked over to the dead witch's body, planted his foot on her stomach, and yanked out the spear from her heart.

He then followed Charlotte outside, and heaved the spear once more at his prey.

Charlotte tried to find the weapons cache, but was struck from behind by something large and heavy. She collapsed to the ground, and cringed as she tried to yank the spear out of her back. With the help of her magic, she groaned as she kept pulling on it, until finally it came out.

Although she stood back up, she wasn't nearly as fast after sustaining such a big wound. The clothes on her back started to stick onto Charlotte's skin due to the blood seeping out; but she managed to reach the camp's armaments tent.

Gasping for breath, she leaned over one of the tables, trying to keep her balance while loading an MG34 machine gun. She turned around, and saw her attacker with the spear in his hand. "Hey now, you have an automatic weapon, and I only have a spear. That doesn't seem fair, now does it?"

Not caring what he said, Charlotte began firing away, while screaming for vengeance after losing her friend.

Cell's shields blocked each and every bullet.

Once Charlotte discovered that he was enlisting a witch's shields to his aid, all sorts of questions swirled in her mind. But the only one she could ask was, "Are you...some kind of witch?"

"Of course not!" He dropped the spear and raised his right arm. "Now that you had your turn, let's see how strong your own shields are!"

Cell launched a rather strong energy blast at Charlotte. She managed to deflect it with her own shields, but the blast was so powerful it knocked her back over the table, sending her flying into a back-flip, and landing hard on her stomach.

Cell jumped over the table separating them, and launched another powerful attack, but again, it was deflected.

"Not bad! Let's see how long you can keep this up!"

As Cell continued to launch volley after volley of energy attacks in Charlotte's direction, his tail slowly crept on the ground, like a slithering snake; hunting its prey.

Charlotte used all of her stamina to keep from being hit by his attacks, but so much magical energy being used started to wear her down.

She started to reach her limits, until something slimy wrapped around her left leg, and slid up towards her midsection.

"Ehhhh?!" Charlotte tried to wrestle free from its grasp, but it's stinger managed to creep inside her panties, and shoved deep into her privates.

"Owwww! What are you...doing?!"

Cell began to cackle, as his tail started drinking her flesh and blood, and sucking all of her tissue out through her genitalia.

Charlotte stumbled to the ground as the tail remained wrapped around her. She tried to turn around and crawl away, but Cell's tail wouldn't let her go any further.

All she could do was feel the pulsing sensations of the penetrating tail inside of her, making her weaker by the second. She started to black out, and realized that it was all over for her, but at least, it wasn't as painful as it could have been...

Cell noticed the witch had stopped moving after a minute or so of melting and draining her insides. The carnal pleasure of sexually violating the witch wasn't just for kicks. It also began stimulating the familiar's power, making it even stronger than before.

Charlotte's bare legs and feet starting shrinking and turning into a squishy pile of flesh, while her head and arms disappeared into her blood stained uniform. Her torso collapsed fairly quickly once her limbs were virtually unrecognizable.

"It's so convenient that these girls don't wear any pants!"

Cell watched as her body essentially turned into a giant meatball in her underwear, until the sack of flesh all came together at once and was completely slurped up by his tail.

As usual, the tail gurgled and let out a burp after melting and consuming all of a witch's flesh and fluids. "I wonder where the other girls are? Certainly, all of that noise would have drawn them here."

Kei had just finished driving back from the watering hole, and started to unload a couple of buckets of water towards the shower. "There," she said with a grunt, setting them on the ground next to the tub. "This should be just enough with what we already have."

Kei started undressing; she took off her red and white Imperial Fuso Army uniform, and pulled off her skirt. Not having any men on the base was an obvious requirement for the witches to be stationed here, but Marseille was a different story.

"At least _she's_ not here," Kei mumbled to herself.

She took off her bra and underwear, and was about to go into the shower, when she noticed her favorite camera was missing. "That's weird, I could have sworn I put it there on the table last..."

Even though they were all girls on the base, Kei looked around making sure nobody was around to see.

She poked her head through the main tent, and started rummaging through her sack of belongings, wondering if one of the girls put it there - or if Marseille was playing a dirty joke on her again.

As started searching, a voice behind her asked, "Looking for this?"

Kei jumped and turned around at the strange sounding voice. Towering in front of her was some kind of green monster that didn't look like a Neuroi at all.

"Wha-what are you!" as the first thing that came to mind. Then realizing she was naked, and that Cell was clearly a male being, she covered herself and shouted, "Don't look at me!"

Cell took the camera that she was looking for, and wrapped its strap tight around her neck.

"Ugghhhh!" Kei squealed.

"That's right, don't hold back!" Cell laughed.

As the witch struggled and gasped for breath, her noises started to arouse Cell's tail.

Kei continued to moan, as her breasts were pushed and pinned up to his stomach.

Cell began tightening his grip on the camera strap. He noticed Kei losing strength, and falling backwards onto the edge of the table, but Cell continued strangling.

Gradually, Kei succumbed to asphyxiation, and ran out of oxygen.

Cell didn't realize he killed her just yet, until her warm pee started to trickle down her legs.

"It's about time!" Cell remarked. He took a good long look at her body, then started snapping pictures as it was lying flat on the table, with all of her naughty bits exposed for the whole world to see. "Let this be the first evidence of the end of the witches!"

Cell left Kei all alone as the process of rigor mortis began on the witch.

Mami, Raisa, and Hanna were all in the skies with their Striker Units equipped, returning to their campsite after a meeting with the top brass of the African campaign.

Hanna moaned. "I sure wish Kei were there to help absorb some of the conversations. Everything those rotten old men talked about was my attitude. They got a problem with me or something?"

Raisa laughed. "I think they just want you to be at your best, Tina."

"Whatever."

"Look over there, our base!" Mami noticed.

A plume of smoke emitted from a fire where their base was attracted their attention.

"What the hell happened?!" Hanna shouted.

"I hope everyone is alright..." added Raisa.

Before they could inspect it however, a large green creature with a stinger tail even longer instantly appeared in front of them. "Welcome back, girls!"

"And just what the hell are you?" Mami demanded.

Hanna grit her teeth and gripped her weapon as the witches remained stationary. "Are you responsible for this?!"

"So what if I am? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"Eat lead!" Hanna unloaded her weapon. Like many times before, Cell blocked all her shots with one of her fellow witch's shields.

Mami gasped, "What is that thing, and what is it capable of?"

"A Neuroi?" asked Raisa.

"Of course not!" Hanna began to reload. Biting her lip, she tried to think of what to do if that thing had the shields of a witch. _I've fought against Hartmann plenty of times, so this should be easy!_ she thought to herself.

Cell pointed both index fingers at Hanna and Raisa, and fired a blue energy beam at their Striker Units.

Both witches started careening to the ground as their units began to catch on fire. "Damn it!" Hanna cried out. Both witches abandoned their units, and were forced to use their shields to prevent themselves from falling to their deaths.

"No!" Mami cried out.

"You don't know anything about me, but I know everything about you," Cell said.

"Huh?" Mami clutched her weapon but did not fire, knowing it would be pointless.

"I've been briefed about you Storm Witches before launching my surprise attack. Particularly about how Hanna and Raisa make a terrific team in the skies; that why I took them out first!"

Cell suddenly charged towards Mami, and got so close he could have grabbed her right there if he wanted.

"Whoa, give me some space, you freak!"

Cell cackled. "Bad things happen to little witches that insult me!"

A bright blue ball of energy started to form in his right hand. The heat started to singe part of Mami's uniform, but there was no time to escape.

At point-blank range, Cell launched the energy blast straight through her stomach. The blast's contrail streaked high up in the sky, and disappeared in a flash.

Mami dropped her weapon, and started coughing up blood. She looked down at the giant hole in her stomach, then saw her own organs and guts spilling out.

"I feel...so cold..." Mami said in her dying last breaths.

Her Striker Units, while undamaged, started to fail as the magical signal from Mami completely disappeared. She slowly descended at first, before quickly plummeting to the ground.

With her units still on, Mami hit the ground in a fiery explosion.

Hanna and Raisa saw their comrade's body streaking to the ground, and ending in a blaze of fire.

"NOOOO! INAGAKIIIII!" Hanna screeched.

Cell returned to the surface, and confronted the last two remaining witches. "The Storm Witches are no more, and this camera is proof!" He pointed to Kei's camera that he'd brought with him.

Thinking about what might have happened to Kei, Hanna was sent into a frenzy. Her magical concentration skyrocketed, and with her familiar at full strength, she charged right at Cell, hoping to land a powerful magical strike at some kind of weak point.

Cell leapt up in the air. "Now that's one angry witch! I'll bet I can make her even angrier!" He started flying towards Raisa, with his tail ready to take in it's next meal.

"Get back here you coward!" Hanna shouted.

"Your time will come soon enough! But first things first..."

Cell slid right behind Raisa so fast she didn't have time to react. His tail opened up, and grabbed Raisa by her head.

Hanna's face was completely frozen in shock. Her best friend was dead, a comrade was just blown out of the sky, and now her most reliable wingman was being sucked into this creature's tail. "Let her go!"

Cell continued laughing at the sight of the struggling witch. Raisa's shoulders started to disappear, but he kept his focus on the girl's bare legs and feet kicking and flailing away in mid-air. "This never gets old! Too bad there are only so many of you!"

"Mmmmm!" Raisa could only let out several muffled screams from inside.

Her body slid up higher and higher, but once his tail reached her hips, he was so distracted that Hanna managed to slug him with a magical induced strike to his gut.

"Ahh..!" Cell dropped his prey.

As Raisa fell to the ground - with her uniform burned off and her breasts exposed - she covered herself and coughed. "What just happened?"

"Stay away from that thing, Raisa! It's trying to consume you!"

"Huh?"

Hanna turned to Cell. "So _that's_ how you got a witch's powers. You've been stealing magic from witches around the world, haven't you?"  
"You've found me out, but can you stop me?"

The Karlsland witch thought back to her conversation with Kei. "So the anti-Witch faction is real, and this must be the secret weapon that was talked about."

"News spreads fast, doesn't it?" Cell replied.

Marseille charged again, but this time, Cell was well aware of her incoming attack. Once she was close enough, Cell flicked her forehead, sending her flying back towards Raisa.

"Damn that hurts!" she said, holding her bloodied forehead.

Using his incredible speed, he ambushed both witches from behind.

His tail became a cylinder again, and he wasted no time sucking Raisa back up.

Marseille grabbed her friend by the legs and tried to pull her out, but the burning acids that secreted from Cell's tail dripped down, burning both Raisa's underwear off, as well Marseille's hands.

"Ahh...what the hell kind of creature are you?!" she screamed, trying to wipe the burning acid off her skin and onto the sand.

Cell cackled once more. "Not anything you should worry about once I consume you and your friend for good!"

Raisa's butt cheeks were only covered up by her familiar's feathered tail as she called on it for help. It wasn't much use though, as her legs and feet were pulled up, disappearing forever.

Hanna stood back up as she watched her wingman being helplessly consumed by the creature's tail.

Raisa's body was slowly being digested, until it finally crossed the point of no return: Cell's sphincter that swallowed every witch and processed them into magical energy that would allow him to copy her powers.

Once Raisa's magical essence disappeared and merged as one with Cell's system, the wings and tail of a shrike familiar poked out of his body.

Marseille stood silent with a bloody forehead and a burned hand. Her powers suddenly manifested even stronger than before. "AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Cell took a step backwards. "Hey now, you're not supposed to be a Super Saiyan!"

Hanna's familiar grew twice as long, and an aura of energy emanated around her. She charged at Cell, trying to use the same attack to free her friend.

Cell leapt backwards. "So, you're trying to do _that_ again, huh? Do you really think you'll be able to land another hit on me?"

"Shut up!"

Hanna swung several punches at Cell, but couldn't land a single one.

"I can do that too!" Cell swung an uppercut right into Hanna's stomach.

"Ugghh!" she gagged.

"That's a lot of power you have, though. I might consider taking _your_ magic as well!"

 _That's right, he's after our magic,_ Hanna thought to herself. _But mine is a different story. Since my first familiar died, the current one can't transfer it's power. But this thing here doesn't know that..._

Cell opened up his tail again. "Now, be a good little girl and get eaten."

Hanna powered down her magic. "No. You'll get no magic from me. I'd rather die in any other way than being eaten by the likes of you!"

Cell frowned. "Fine...as you wish!" Cell charged and unleashed a volley of punches into Hanna's face and stomach.

With a bloody nose she crashed to the ground, clutching her stomach.

Cell kneeled over her, and continued his relentless assault, smashing her face with every punch.

"Ahhh! Gaaahhhh!"

Teeth started flying from her mouth, and soon, she was barely even recognizable anymore.

With hardly any strength left, Hanna muttered with a defiant smirk, "Is...that all...you got?"

Cell smiled devilishly in return, causing Hanna' smirk to disappear into chattering lips. "If that's how you want it to be...MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cell raised his right arm high, clenched his fist, and smashed the witch's skull into an explosion of pink mist. Her whole head exploded like a giant meat balloon, sending teeth, bone fragments, hairy scalps, and brains flying in every direction.

Shaking his hand to get rid of the extra bits of brains that were left sticking to his fingers, Cell stood up and raised his palm in front of Hanna's fresh yet messy corpse.

Another blue aura of energy formed in his hand, and once he saw fit, unleashed a massive wave of burning miasma onto the witch's body. After just a few seconds of firepower, all that was left in its wake was a plume of black smoke and charred sand.

Hanna-Justina Marseille, who was humanity's greatest ace witch, had been completely erased from existence. Each and every last one of her cells had disintegrated.

Cell spit on the site of Hanna's last moments. "Happy now?"


End file.
